


Clyde's rock hard duck

by holographicghost



Category: South Park
Genre: I'm not even sure if it says Clyde anywhere on here, Other, This is very explicit do not read if offended by reader on duck action, hope you like ducks bitch, orgasmic moaning man, they're so large and just, this is an x reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicghost/pseuds/holographicghost
Summary: A makeout goes awry...





	Clyde's rock hard duck

you're making out with him and you hear a faint "quack". You break the kiss he looks mortified, frozen in horror over what you just heard.   
"Oh hey what's that boy~" you say sensually  
He blushes and looks towards his crotch, and then to the wall. "It's-um....." he blushed harder and trips over his words.  
You run your hand lower down his pudgy tummy, savoring the warmth of the blood rushing under his skin. You then bring it to the place with the most blood-his big, throbbing duck.  
You start to pet the head sensually, it quacks a little in pleasure. You take out a piece of bread and start feeding it the tasty morsels  
He moans in pleasure. You stroke it harder. Its soft feathers and fluff rubbing against your hand as you pet it as hard as you can waiting for the sweet release.   
Suddenly, it starts quacking faster. Harder. The moans of the man mingle with the chirps of the semi aquatic mammal in your hand. The sound of hand on feathers along with various sounds of pleasure fill the room. Suddenly, it stops.  
It is over. The duck has gone to sleep again and Clyde looks at you sheepishly. "Th-thank you..." he says, embarrassed, humble, grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> His rock hard duck is suuuuper large. and getting larger... no matter how many times you stroke it!  
> [nobody wants to be associated with this]


End file.
